


Shade

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Community: tpm_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tpm100 lust challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

Lust was not exactly of the Dark Side, but of all the emotions of the grey area, it ran by far the closest.

It disturbed Qui-Gon sometimes when he touched Obi-Wan: the greed he felt, the insatiability. On Obi-Wan's account more than on his own, for he suffered the same from lust. Many years of experience allowed Qui-Gon to deal with the danger, but he could not escape the fact that he was exposing his apprentice to it.

What allowed him to continue on was the knowledge that Obi-Wan knew what they risked, and was brave enough to face it.


End file.
